Forbidden
by MissMorrigan
Summary: What happens when Draco's feelings for Sirius Black's daughter are more than cousinly? Smut. Incest. Adult Language.


**A/N: This is the first story I've published so please be considerate. Constructive criticism is more than welcome, destructive criticism is not. There is smut and adult language. Hope y'all enjoy!**

**Morrigan**

"We shouldn't be doing this," she whispered breathily.

His hands travelled from her waist around to her lower back where he knew she had a tattoo of a wolf. It wasn't the sort of thing that Draco should have noticed. He wasn't supposed to notice the way her hips swayed seductively as she walked, or the swell of her breasts peaking over her low tops in the summer, or her impossibly long legs in her cut off shorts. He certainly wasn't supposed to notice the way she batted her long eyelashes or the way she would brush up against him whenever they were in the same room. But he was only human, after all.

"I know," he said huskily in her ear before nipping her lobe playfully. He was rewarded with more enticing moans from the witch who was straddling him. "You. Are. So. Beautiful." He annunciated each word between kisses down her long neck.

He could practically feel her blush. He ran his long fingers along the exposed flesh between her jeans and her tank top. She squirmed on his lap making him groan as his erection strained against his trousers to get free. He instinctively thrust his hips in search of friction and he wasn't disappointed when his bulge found her soft, round bottom. He was once again rewarded when a low groan, nearly a growl, escaped her pink lips.

"Dray…Dray…" she panted, unable to finish his name as he teased the swell of her breasts with his tongue.

He smirked against her soft tan skin. He loved that he had this effect on her. It was _so_ hot. He slid his hands up under her shirt, moving up her back, and removed the offending article of clothing. He stared into her bright grey eyes. The same exact colour as his, the same as her father and his mother. Those steel grey eyes were like a beacon to the rest of the Wizarding world and it wouldn't have been more obvious if the name BLACK were tattooed on their foreheads. He didn't care, not as long as those beautiful grey eyes were staring into his with unending lust. He didn't give a fuck that they shared a bloodline.

Besides, it _was_ perfectly normal in their family and any other Pureblood family for second, third, fourth cousins to marry. Hell, her own grandparents were first cousins once removed just like they were, her grandmother's brother was Draco's grandfather. And he wasn't intending on _marrying _her. Just shagging her brains out for the rest of the summer.

He tore his gaze away from hers reluctantly, dragging his eyes down her face drinking in her red, bruised lips, the love bites on her long slender neck, to her ridiculously sexy collarbone. He wasn't even sure if a collarbone _could_ be sexy, but hers sure as fuck was.

He breathed in sharply when his eyes landed on her bra-clad chest. She was wearing a white lace bra that screamed innocence. He squeezed her breasts through the fabric and thrust upward at the same time. Her moans sent shivers down his spine.

"Maybe we should find a bed," he whispered against her lips.

She shot out of his lap like a bolt of lightening. He chuckled at her eagerness. She turned around and bent down to grab her clothes off the floor, giving him a magnificent view of her Quidditch toned legs and ass.

He stepped forward quickly, thrusting his hips against her backside before she had a chance to stand up.

She moaned, he grunted.

He grinded his hips into hers, wanting, _needing_ to take her then and there. His fingers dug into her hips so hard he was sure there would be finger shaped bruises there in the morning.

She stood up much sooner than he would have liked and turned around in his arms, reaching up and cupping his face in her hands, pulling him down to her face. She kissed him, gently at first, but he could taste the desire on her lips, in the way her tongue battled his for dominance. And just this once, Draco Malfoy let her win. But only for a moment. She practically ripped his shirt off, sending buttons flying in every direction.

"Hey, I thought we were trying to get to my bedroom," he smirked down at her. She blinked before a sort of steely determination settled in her silvery-grey eyes.

She gripped her tiny hand around his index and middle fingers and turned on her heel, pulling him toward the library door. She paused when they were in the hallway and he chuckled. Despite spending half the summer at Malfoy Manor every holiday since third year, she still had difficulty navigating the vast hallways.

"Stupid bloody castle," she mumbled.

"It's not a castle, love," Draco whispered into her ear before reaching down and wrapping his arm around her knees and throwing her over his shoulder.

"Draco put me down!" she squealed, hammering her little fists against his back.

He chuckled. "Oh, I will. I'll put you down on my bed and I'm not letting you up until morning."

She nearly growled at him the whole walk to his room. His door was open a crack so he nudged it the rest of the way with his foot, then slammed it shut behind them.

He walked to the bed with a renewed sense of purpose. He slid her down his body until her face was level with his, her toes dangling nearly a foot off the floor.

"So is the growling a result of being raised by a werewolf?"

She glared at him and he smirked back.

"Because it's really turning me on, Mia."

He took a step forward so her calves gently smacked the edge of his bed and then lightly tossed her to the middle of the bed. He couldn't suppress the grin when she landed and her long golden hair was a mess in her face. She sputtered and batted the hair away, trying to smooth it down to its usual pin-straightness. That was another thing their appearances had in common; while her hair wasn't white-blond like his it was unnaturally straight, just like their parents.

Mia huffed when she finally realized that her efforts were futile and fixed him with another glare instead. He was half expecting the growl that came from her lips, but it still hit him like a tidal wave. His cock jumped and his breathing hitched.

She looked amazing sitting there on his Slytherin green and silver sheets. He personally thought the little minx belonged in the House of their ancestors but she was sorted into bloody Gryffindor so she was always draped in scarlet and gold. He kept telling her that she looked better in Slytherin colours but she would laugh him off every time.

Reality came crashing back down on him when she said his name.

"Draco, come here."

He was oh-so-willing to oblige, but first he slowly unzipped his trousers and let them drop to the floor. She watched him hungrily, her grey eyes following his every move. He crawled across the bed to her, pushing her into the mattress so he was on top of her, their foreheads touching. Her eyes were once again burning with lust as she dragged her fingernails along Draco's shoulder blades. She smirked up at him when he moaned at her ministrations.

He nudged her thighs apart with his and sunk his boxer-clad groin into her denim covered one. He smashed his lips onto hers, swiping his tongue along her bottom lip and slipping it inside when she sighed into his lips.

He noted that Mia's lips tasted like vanilla but she smelled like apples and honey and old parchment. He thought it was an odd combination but it suited her, and it fueled the fire in his loins.

He kissed his way across her jaw, down her throat, along her delicious collarbone and down to the bit of flesh that showed above her lacy bra. He felt her shiver as he licked and nipped the sensitive skin.

"I think this should come off now," he said with a wicked smirk.

Mia arched her back and he reached around to unclasp the bra expertly with two fingers. She rolled her eyes at his ease.

"What?" he asked innocently.

"Clearly this isn't _your_ first time," she said with a short laugh.

That stopped him in his tracks.

"Mia, are you a virgin?"

Her face was instantly that delicious pink that he loved. He groaned.

"Oh Mia."

"No, Draco, it's okay. I _want _this. I want you to be my first, it feels right."

He looked for any sign of doubt in her features but he found none. She bit the corner of her lip and looked at him with her wide, innocent eyes and he knew that he wouldn't be able to resist her. Even if he had to go slow, he knew she was right. This felt _right._

"Fuck it," he growled and devoured her lips once again.

He once again made the slow trek with his lips to her breasts and they were more perfect than he could ever have imagined. They fit perfectly in his large hands and were firm and perky with large pink nipples that were so hard Draco was sure they would cut his palms. He gently took her left nipple into his mouth, making sure to maintain eye contact with his witch. She gasped and arched her back when he started sucking and he fought to resist a smirk.

It was becoming increasingly difficult not to just take her then and there. He was starting to _ache _but he knew he had to take things slow for her.

He wondered briefly why he cared. He had been with virgins before and hadn't taken the care and the time that he planned on taking with Mia. None of those girls had complained, of course, but he knew that he should have been gentler. But he was Draco _fucking _Malfoy and he really didn't care about their feelings. So what made Mia different?

He pushed the irritating thoughts to the back of his mind and switched his mouth to her right nipple. She was already moaning and writhing beneath him and he hadn't even gotten her pants off yet.

He trailed kisses down her flat stomach and she moaned when he dipped his tongue into her belly button. He nipped at her hipbones while he unbuttoned her jeans, slowly sliding them down her thighs and off her legs. There was a wet patch in the middle of her white knickers that made his cock throb with longing.

He grasped one of her long toned legs and bent her knee, pulling her foot to his mouth and lightly kissing the pads of each one of her blood red painted toes, making her squirm at his touch. He made his way up to her ankle, then her calf, and finally her inner thigh, planting kisses all the way.

His mouth watered at the growing wet spot on the white cloth and he couldn't resist the urge to bury his nose between her thighs and kiss her most sensitive spot. It nearly killed him to drag his mouth away, but he made the long trek down her other leg, looking her straight in the eye as he sucked each red painted toe.

"Draco, _please,_" Mia panted, her eyes hooded with lust.

He smirked. "Please what?"

She groaned.

He tucked his thumbs under the waistband of her knickers and pulled them down off her legs and tossed them somewhere behind him. He raked his eyes over her naked form, drinking in every inch of sun-kissed skin.

"You. Are. Fucking. Perfect." He growled out each word before covering her body with his and claiming her mouth again.

He kissed his way down her body for a third and much quicker time, pausing to look at her glistening slit. She moaned when he ran his thumb along her swollen lips, parting them so he could see all of her. Her smell was intoxicating. He dipped his head down and ran his tongue from her opening to her clit. She half growled half squealed and he couldn't help but smirk.

Draco dipped his tongue into her and she bucked her hips, forcing his tongue deeper inside her. He grabbed her hips and forced them back down onto the bed while dragging his tongue back up to her clit. He nipped at it with his teeth and she clutched onto his hands, digging her nails into his palms.

He started to suck on her clit and he could have sworn she started to purr. He wriggled his right hand from her grasp and slowly inserted one long finger deep inside her. Her eyes flashed open and her mouth made a perfect 'o' as he slid his finger in and out of her. He kept his mouth around her clit, sucking and moving his tongue around in a circle at the same time.

"Dray… Dray…" she moaned his name over and over again.

He kept his eyes firmly locked on hers as he slipped a second finger inside, her doe eyes getting wider as he did. She bit her bottom lip and he felt his cock jump again. He _needed_ her soon or he was going to cum in his pants.

"I'm—I'm going—I think—I'm going to—" And then Mia clamped her thighs around Draco's head and screamed his name. He felt her muscles spasm around his fingers as her hot juices gushed down his hand.

Once she finally unclamped her legs from around his head he slowly crawled up to her so their noses were touching.

"You came all over my hand," he whispered, astonished.

She blushed. "I'm sorry?"

"No, it was amazing. I've never seen a girl do that before."

Her blush deepened. He kissed her, keenly aware that she could taste herself on his lips. He pressed himself into her, desperate for a more intimate contact as his cock throbbed against her core.

Mia slid her hands down his lean back and under his boxers, squeezing his arse and making him thrust against her again. He moaned and she grinned wickedly. She slid her hands further down, taking his boxers with her.

"I know what you're doing," he whispered huskily and she smirked.

Draco sat back on his knees as she tugged the front of his boxers down, he laughed at her pout when they caught on his cock. She bit her lip when she pulled his pants to his knees, then gasped when her eyes took in the length of his shaft.

She looked up at him, eyes so wide he wondered if they were going to pop out of her head. He smirked. "I promise it will fit."

She raised a brow as if unconvinced, but looked back down at it. She tentatively wrapped one hand around it, sliding it up and down slowly.

Draco groaned and placed his hand on top of hers. "If you keep doing that I'm going to cum now and the fun will be over."

Mia's eyes darkened and she leaned back into his pillows, her golden hair fanned out around her beautiful face.

Draco didn't take his eyes off hers as he slid his boxers the rest of the way off his legs. She looked so perfect in that moment, her cheeks and chest were still flushed from her orgasm but her breathing had gone back to normal. She gazed up at him through her lashes and he choked back the urge to say something he knew he would regret later.

Instead he leaned back down into his cousin, their bodies fitting perfectly together, he propped himself up on his hands and she placed her hands on his biceps, tracing little patterns with her thumbs.

"If it hurts, you have to tell me, okay?" he whispered into her ear, nipping gently at the sensitive spot just below her ear.

She nodded and shivered, squeezing his arms and thrusting her hips so his cock rubbed against her clit.

"So impatient," he chuckled against her cheek. She let out a breathy moan and he knew he couldn't wait any longer.

Draco shifted slightly and felt the head of his cock press against Mia's opening; he slowly slid himself inside of her, watching her face for even a glimmer of pain or doubt. He saw none so he pushed in further and she moaned, but it was definitely a moan of pleasure. She reached one small hand around the back of his neck and pulled his face down to hers.

Mia caught his lips with hers and he knew this was what she wanted, what he wanted. He had wanted her for longer than he really cared to admit, and in her kiss he could tell she felt the same way about him. He didn't know how a kiss could convey so much emotion, but it was like she was _telling_ him that she had waited for him, waited for them to be together.

He stopped moving when he felt the barrier that meant her virginity. He was really scared that it would hurt her, and that was the last thing he wanted to do. So he kissed her harder and thrust into her, burying himself to the hilt. She moaned, breaking their kiss but gave no indication of pain. He searched her eyes for a flicker of, of anything really, but all he saw was lust, and dare he say it, love?

Draco buried his face in Mia's neck and began to slowly thrust in and out of her. She was tight and wet and warm and perfect. And he knew that if he wasn't careful he was going to cum embarrassingly soon. He bit down on his lip in hopes of warding off his impending climax as the witch underneath him writhed and met him thrust for thrust.

Mia was moaning his name again and he could feel her muscles tightening around his throbbing cock. She was going to cum again so he picked up the pace a bit, thrusting into her a little faster, a little harder. She started to growl again as Draco kissed her collarbone.

"Dray… Harder…" Mia growled into his ear as she dragged her nails down his back, causing him to arch his back and thrust hard into her. "Yes… Please… Harder…"

Draco kept the pace but slammed into her harder, all too willing to comply with her requests. She clamped her nails firmly into his back and growled, _really growled_, her grey eyes flashing gold as she came undone around Draco.

Her muscles clamped down on him so hard he didn't know if he could move, but he did and a few hard thrusts later he was coming. He kept his eyes focused on hers as he came deep inside her, and watched as her eyes flashed gold again when she climaxed for a third time. This time she broke eye contact and pulled him closer to him, burying her face in the crook of his neck.

He barely even registered it when he felt her sink her teeth into the space between his shoulder and his neck.

Draco collapsed on top of Mia, unable to support his weight on his elbows any longer. They were a tangle of limbs and hair and blankets in a mess of sweat and cum. Mia was kissing his neck, up his jaw and finally his mouth. He could taste something oddly metallic on her tongue but he didn't care. He had literally just had the best sex of his life. _With a virgin._

Mia eventually broke the kiss and Draco found the strength to roll off her but wrapped his arms around her small frame and pulled her close. His heart was still thumping erratically as he nuzzled into her neck, breathing in the scent of her hair.

"Draco?" Mia whispered after a while.

"Hmm?" he hummed back, too absorbed in her scent and the feel of her skin under his fingers to open his eyes.

"I love you."

Draco smiled, a genuine smile, his eyes fluttering open and locking with hers.

"I love you too, Mia."

Relief flooded her delicate features as he kissed her nose lightly.

"There's something else I have to tell you," she murmured.

"What that you're a werewolf and you just marked me?"

Mia's eyes widened in shock. "H-how d-did you?"

Draco snorted and kissed her lips softly. "Baby your eyes turned gold. Not exactly normal."

She tried to roll away from him but he tightened his grip on her.

"I told you I wasn't going to let you out of my bed until morning."

"I thought this might change things," she whispered nervously.

Draco smiled and shook his head. "I don't think anything could possibly change the way I feel about you Mia. It just took me a while to realize what I wanted."

"And what is it that you want?"

He smirked. "You. I want you and all that it entails. Like I said, I thought the growling was hot. And I'll let you bite me whenever you want because that was fucking sexy."

True to his word Draco didn't let Mia out of his bed.


End file.
